Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of optical lens technologies, and in particular, to a novel anti-shake mechanism for a lens.
Related Art
In the field of optical lenses, anti-shake optical lenses become increasingly widely used in mobile framing devices in the fields such as sports cameras, drone aerial photography, and automobile monitoring. In a non-static environment, an optical device without an anti-shake function obtains shaking images, and cannot produce clear and fluent visual effects. In the field of mobile phones, currently, many companies have applied anti-shake mobile phones, and principles of the anti-shake mobile phones are consistent with those of the foregoing anti-shake optical lenses.
There are a great number of anti-shake types, and a final effect of the anti-shake types is correcting optically caused image jitters. The so-called same objective means that there are many implementation methods. Common methods are optical anti-shake, CCD anti-shake, and body anti-shake. Their implementation processes are roughly as follows: in a case of a shake, lighting of an image varies, an electronic gyroscope, that is, a sensing device of a lens core, senses a shake of a lens and transmits a shake signal to a processor, the processor drives a corresponding anti-shake apparatus according to an amplitude and a direction of the shake, and the anti-shake apparatus makes an adjustment, so that the lens or a CCD moves in an opposite direction, so as to correct a deviation of the image caused by the lighting variation.
Manners for implementing an anti-shake apparatus are also gradually diversified, mainly for optimizing anti-shake performance and also for adaptation to most occasions and extreme conditions. Therefore, some basic requirements, such as a service life, a high temperature limit, a low temperature limit, stability, and heat dissipation, are raised for the anti-shake apparatus. No matter which manner is used to implement an anti-shake apparatus, a result is optimizing performance of the apparatus.
An anti-shake product mainly implements a movement of a CCD or a lens on a horizontal plane. A guide shaft manner is generally used in conventional products, an anti-shake movable component moves on guide shafts, and two linear movements are nested together to form a movement on the horizontal plane. Implementation of this structure is complex, cooperation between structural components is relatively precise, and sliding friction exists between the movable component and the guide shafts, leading to heavy abrasion under a long-time work condition.